Stuck in Lyoko
by dancergirlie13
Summary: Allie Carter and her friends have been fighting XANA for a long time. Now, XANA has a hold of Allie, and she is waiting for her friends to save her. Will they ever show up in time? Or will a new problem arise for Allie? Odd/OC
1. Prologue

"Allie, we need you to deactivate that tower!"

"On it!" I yelled as I defended myself against the krabes. We were in the ice sector, and XANA had launched his biggest attack yet. We were on the verge of finally defeating him. I shot some energy balls at the Krabes and they were finally defeated, or so I thought.

"Jordan has just been devirtualized. Allie, you need to be careful! If you don't deactivate this tower, it's over." Sean said.

"Yeah, you forgot to add the 'no pressure!'" I yelled as I started shooting at the hornets. I flew back as I was hit by a blok.

"Allie! You have 5 life points left!" Sean yelled.

I shot at the rest until finally they were all defeated. I ran to the tower and stepped in to deactivate it. I walked to the center as the lights from the circles blinked on. I was raised to the second level and my hand was scanned: Allie…Code….LYOKO. I looked around and all the virus files were being taken down. I waited for the light to come up triggering for a back to the past, but it never came up. Confused, I exited the tower.

"Hey Sean," I said once I got out. "What's going on?"

"T…sy….not…" Sean's voice faded out.

"Sean?" I yelled into the sky. I heard some Krabes come up behind me and I turned around ready to shoot. "Now would be a good time to devirtualize me!" I said as I shot at both of them. More came up from behind them, but they didn't shoot at me. I was confused at first and then I felt myself being lifted into the air. I turned around and I saw a squid looking thing pull me up. _What the heck is this thing?!_ "SEAN! DEVIRTUALIZE ME NOW!" I screamed.

The squid brought his tentacles up to me. "You knew this was coming." XANA said and everything went black.


	2. So Many Questions

"Transfer complete."

I opened my eyes and I was materializing in the forest sector. Once the materialization was done, I fell to the ground and landed. I stood up and looked around. _What happened? Where is Sean? _ "Sean? Did you revirtualize me? …..Sean?" I yelled into the sky. No answer. I heard some Krankrelats and Bloks coming up behind me. _How many life points did Sean say I had left? _I thought as I started shooting at the Krankrelats. _Oh crap, that's right. I have 5! _I thought freaking out as I aimed for a Blok.

I finally defeated all the monsters and was yelling Sean's name over and over. _Why would he revirtualize me? …..Wait! The computer said 'transfer complete.' What does that mean? Did it just mean I was transferred to a different sector? _I kept thinking of the possibilities that I didn't hear a Tank roll up behind me. I turned around just as it shot at me and I flew back. I quickly got up and created a force field as it shot again. _I thought I only had 5 life points left? Guess not. But I don't know how many I have so I better be careful. _

I dropped my force field and shot an energy ball at the tank and it exploded. _I need to find a tower, and fast! If I devirtualize, I don't know what will happen. _I thought as I frantically searched for a tower. _If there are monsters around, does that mean XANA has activated a tower somewhere? There are no pulsations so it could be in a different sector. But without Sean's help, it could take me hours! _

I saw more tanks coming from behind me, along with some Krabes. _If only there was a barrier between us. _ I thought as I looked back. I saw a wall start to materialize, and then disappear. I stopped and looked back at where the wall almost materialized. I was scared at the thought, but I decided to try anyway; I needed to know. I thought about a wall barrier between me and the monsters, and then a barrier was created, stopping the monsters dead in their tracks. I gasped in horror. _I just changed the programming in the forest sector. That means…I'm now part of the program. If I were to get devirtualized, XANA would be able to control my every move. _I picked up my pace as I ran to the nearest tower.

-0-

I don't know how long I've been in Lyoko. Hours, days, weeks…years? I shuttered just thinking about it. I walked around the different sectors when I could, but made sure there was a tower in sight. I ran into a couple of monsters at times, but I was able to hold them off long enough to get to the safety of the tower. I did not want XANA to devirtualize me.

I haven't seen my friends in a long time. _What happened? Are they just in different sectors when I am? No, they would find me; I'm the only one who can deactivate the tower. But now that I'm a part of the program, maybe Sean can't pinpoint my location. _I spotted a hornet heading in my direction. I continued to shoot energy and fire balls at it, but some of its friends decided to join. One of them shot at me and hit me in the throat. _Crap, I really wish I knew how many life points I was losing. _I shot more energy balls, but they started flying away. _What was that about? _I thought as I raced towards the tower to regain my points.

-0-

I was lying down on the first level of a tower in the ice sector. I was chased in here by a tank, but it sounded like it had rolled away but I was just going to stay in here longer just in case. I have lost complete track of time. I'm not sure how long I've been stuck on Lyoko. It could have been just a few minutes, or a few days. I was just waiting to hear from Sean and the others. Hopefully Sean was working on a program to deprogram me from Lyoko and get me out.

I started to feel a continuous rumbling outside of the tower. _Are the tanks back….no…tanks just roll…these rumblings are constant. _Curiosity got the better of me and I stepped out of the tower. I saw faint red pulsations leading to this tower. _XANA must have activated a tower in the desert sector. _I thought knowing this tower led to the desert sector. _Have they come back? Do they need my help deactivating the tower? Have they figured out how to deprogram me? _I kept thinking of different questions as I was starting to receive some hope. I got back in the tower and fell off of the side as I floated through the tower from the ice sector to the desert sector.

-0-

I raced through the desert sector, following the pulsations. I heard monsters getting destroyed and people yelling. _Yes! It's Jordan, Katie, Zoe, and Matt! About time! _I said running toward the action.

"Looks like you have another monster coming. Except…I don't know what it is." I heard a voice say. I stopped. _Wait, that's not Sean. Who is it?_ I began running towards my friends again…well…at least that's what I thought.

When I finally got close to the tower, I saw four people I have never seen before. I stopped, confused. "It looks like a girl." The kid with the sword said.

"My scanners are showing it's a monster named…Allie…Wait! Allie probably means ally! It's XANAs ally!" The voice in the sky said.

"Why would XANA create a monster that looks like us?" The one who looked like a cat asked.

"I'm checking the programming…it seems like….oh no! Keep it away from the tower!" The voice said again.

_What is going on? I'm not a part of XANAs programming! At least not yet…but who are these people? And where are Sean, Jordan, Katie, Zoe, and Matt? _ "Laser arrow!" I heard the cat guy yell as he started shooting at me. I brought up a force field and blocked his shots. _They're shooting at me! They are actually shooting at me! What is going on?_

I looked over and saw a girl throwing some sort of Frisbee things at me. I threw an energy ball at her as she shot. She was devirtualized and the things she threw at me disappeared. "Yumi!" I heard the samurai say.

"Watch out guys! It looks like this thing is powerful." The voice said. I got a disgusted look on my face. _I am not a thing, first off, and I'm not one of XANA's monsters! _I said, or at least I thought I said, but nothing came out of my mouth. I put my hand on my throat, confused that no sound was coming out. The samurai guy came at me and I just built a quick barrier so I could get away, but a white light surrounded me before I could get too far. "Return to the past now!"


End file.
